


Prison Break

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prison, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Jack is in prison. Castiel pretends to be his husband in order to break him out.





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts), [Bardicsidhe (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt that I forgot to move over here.

The Doctor had been right, Jack mused, picking boredly at his nails. Prisons all started looking alike after a while. Unfortunately, the _guards_ weren’t similarly…similar at all. These ones had not only taken his vortex manipulator, but had effectively strip-searched him. Not even the compact laser had managed to escape _that_ , much to his chagrin. So, here he was. 

“Harkness.” 

Jack looked up, raising an eyebrow at his guard. “Yeah?” 

“Your husband’s here to see you.” 

_Husband?_ he wondered. _Which husband?_ But he kept a bland smile on his face as he replied, “Well, I suppose I’m gonna have a lot of explaining to do, huh?” 

The guard actually cracked a smirk at that. “Yeah, good luck. He looks _pissed_.” 

The door practically flew open, and… _well_. Jack had forgotten just how damn sexy Castiel looked right before he smote someone. Unfortunately, Jack was on the receiving end of that glare. 

“Jack,” Castiel growled, storming over to the bars. “You have two minutes to come up with an explanation for this.” 

“Uh…” Jack was having trouble thinking past the mental image of Castiel just bursting in and fucking him against the wall then and there. “I…got drunk?” 

“I told you I’ve had _enough_ of this behavior!” 

Jack shifted into a more submissive posture, taking advantage of the fact that they hadn’t bothered giving him clothes after the strip search, and pouted. Castiel blinked, and even the guard took a step back. “Aww, honey,” he purred, hoping that this was what Castiel was planning, “I promise I’ll do better. Cross my heart.” 

Castiel stared at him long enough for the human’s bravado to wilt. “…You had better,” was all he said before turning to the guard. “I have paid my husband’s bail. May I take him home now?” 

Twenty minutes later, Jack was strolling out of prison with Castiel’s hand clamped firmly around his wrist. 

“…Cas?” he said softly once they were out of earshot. 

“Yes, Jack.” Castiel still hadn’t let go. Jack was starting to suspect he’d bruise at this rate. 

“Thanks.” 

The angel glanced back at him, a tiny smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. “You owe me,” he said, with a husky undertone that sent shivers down Jack’s spine. “Now, we should go before they realize that I was bluffing the entire time.” 

Jack’s laughter echoed in the space they left, along with the whoosh of wings. 


End file.
